Long Night
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: "Ssshh, it's okay. It's gonna be okay." "Don't go! Don't leave me! Mommy!" she cried. "Ssshh, I'm not leaving you. Never. I promise. Mommy's staying right here." He kissed the top of her head, knowing she'd never stop paying attention to their sick girl.


**Long Night**

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

Rain pounded on the roof of the small, two-story house. It was soothing, but something woke her up. Sitting straight up, the witch listened, soon recognizing the cries. She got out of bed, wrapping a robe around her and tying it before walking out of the room.

Her bare feet hit the wooden floor as she made her way down the hall. She opened the door and found her young daughter struggling in her sleep, her little forehead caked with sweat. She sat on her bed, brushing away the matted hair from her face.

Phoebe leaned over and turned on the lamp, seeing her crying. "Baby, it's Mommy. Wake up."

She whimpered and Phoebe's heart instantly sank. She stroked her cheek, now feeling the pain which resided in her little one's stomach. Holding her hand, Phoebe pulled the blankets back. She squirmed.

"Mommy!" she cried.

"I'm right here," she promised. "I'm gonna grab you, okay?"

She nodded.

Phoebe pulled her into her arms, stood, and walked over to the far corner of the room, sitting in the worn rocking chair. The witch looked up at the clock with read 12:32 A.M.

"What's wrong my baby? What's the matter?" she asked.

She shook her head, clinging to her, sniveling. "Ssshh, it's okay. It's gonna be okay." She transferred her to little girl to her shoulder, rubbing her back. "I'm gonna sit with you, okay? Just like this."

"Don't go! Don't leave me! Mommy!" she cried.

"Ssshh, I'm not leaving you. Never. I promise. Mommy's staying right here." She told her.

She nodded, pulling back from her. The next thing Phoebe knew Paytin threw up all over her robe. She hiccupped and Phoebe sat her on the ground and walked out.

"MOMMY!" she wailed. Phoebe turned on her heel, after discarding her dirtied robe.

"I'll be right back," she promised turning on the main light and walking out of the room. Minutes later, she returned with a bucket and a dozen cloths as well as a trash bag.

"Mommy!"

"Stay there," she ordered and her daughter backed away.

"You mad at me?" she cried, noticing the break in her voice as she cried.

Phoebe finished cleaning up the mess, throwing the cloths in the laundry down the hall. She then walked back into the room and found Paytin crying in the corner of the room.

She walked over to her and stopped a few feet away. "Baby, I'm not mad at you," she said, extending her hand to her.

"Then why you yell at me?" she asked, her big brown eyes teary.

She sat on the floor. "I'm not mad at you. I was just trying to get that cleaned up and I didn't want you to be sick again from the smell. I know you're not feeling good. That your tummy still hurts."

She looked at her mom in amazement. "You know my tummy hurts?"

She opened her arms and Paytin crawled over to her where Phoebe discarded her daughter's shirt and pants, keeping her pink Barbie underwear on her. She then sat in her lap. "Yes, baby, I know. I can feel it."

She turned her head and looked up at her. "How?"

"Because I love you so much. I can always tell when you're hurt."

"Is it one of your powers, Mommy?" She asked.

Phoebe smiled, picking her daughter up with the utmost gentleness and walking to the bathroom to get her cleaned up. The task only took roughly 15 minutes and Phoebe spent another 15 in the shower herself, making sure to get the unbearable stench washed away while her daughter picked out a fresh set of pajamas.

After changing into something comfortable, she walked back into Paytin's room. "Are you feeling better, sweetie?" she asked, sitting beside her.

She shook her head. "Too hot."

Phoebe sighed, resting a hand on her forehead and finding her rather warm. "I'll be right back." She left again, this time to return with a bottle of pink liquid and a wet cloth.

"What's that? I don't want medicine!" She protested.

"I know, but your tummy will feel better. Here, it'll only be a little bit," she said, filling the cup to the second line and recapping the bottle before setting it on the night stand.

The young girl wrinkled her nose. "Smell weird."

She smiled. "I know, but it'll make you better."

She shook her head, mouth closed tight.

"Hmmm, what was that old saying again?" she voiced purposely.

"What saying?" she asked while covering her mouth.

"Your great Grams used to have a little poem she would say to get me and Auntie Piper to take our medicine."

"What was it?" she asked, excitedly.

Phoebe thought a moment. In truth, it had been years since she'd heard it and even longer since she'd said it herself.

"Up to the lips, over the gums, look out stomach, here it comes!" She smiled. Yeah, she remembered the first part, but she was sure Grams had a hand on her shoulder for the rest.

Paytin thought about this a minute, but still pushed her hand away.

"No!"

Phoebe ran a hand through her still damp long hair.

"Alright, okay, I'll leave it sit here for a bit." She set the medicine next to the bottle. She knew it was better for her little girl to get it out of her system anyway. She looked around, noting the absence of any garbage can. It was then that she remembered the bucket she had grabbed the first time around.

Spotting it on the nightstand, she picked it up while gathering Paytin in her arms at the same time. She carried her daughter to her and Coop's room for the night.

She sat the little girl on the bed with the bucket within reach. "Mommy, why we in here?" she asked as Phoebe dug in the back of the closet for a heavy quilt.

Once finding it, she draped it around her shoulders and walked back over. "Can you stand up for a minute?"

"Uh huh." She slid off the bed.

Phoebe draped the huge denim quilt over the king-sized bed. She then pulled a corner back. "Come here." She walked over and picked her up and tucked her in nice and warm. She walked back over and sat down. "Feel better?"

The little girl nodded, holding up her fingers with a small space in between.

"That much? That's a lot," she tried to emphasize, but it looked like Paytin rolled her eyes. "Hmmm. You're not even 3 and yet you seem to know sarcasm when you hear it." Paytin giggled. She hugged her tightly. "Remind me to tell Auntie Paige to watch her words."

She nodded. But Phoebe laughed knowing her little girl had no clue what she was talking about.

Paytin turned around in her mommy's grasp and hugged her 'round the neck. "I sowwy, Mommy!"

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

She pulled back to look Phoebe in the eye. "Your clothes." A few tears trickled from her eyes.

Phoebe wiped a tear from her eye. "Awww! It's okay. It's not your fault. I'll just wash it when I wash those rags." She smiled. "It's nothing to worry about, promise."

She brushed some of Paytin's hair behind her ear, noticing she was much warmer now. "Hmm." She turned around, laying her daughter in bed and covering her up and then stood up.

"Mommy?" she asked, snuggling into the down-comforter.

"You need a cold cloth on your head, baby," was all she said as she left the room.

Seconds later, Paytin felt horribly light-headed. She didn't know exactly what it meant, but thought it wasn't good.

"Mommy!" She cried before the tears came.

"Paytin? What's the—" Phoebe stopped when she saw the way her daughter was clutching her stomach and the tears now streaming down her face. She rushed to her side and took charge immediately. "Ssshh, ssshh, it's okay, sweetie, you'll feel better soon. Come here." With that, she placed the bucket underneath the two-and-a-half-year-old's chin just in time and supported her with her other arm.

Once the little girl was done, Phoebe managed to get her to sip at some water, but she still wouldn't take the medicine. Phoebe decided to let it go for a little while longer.

"That's my girl," she praised. "Are you okay now?"

"Mommy, cudda, please?" Her daughter requested.

Phoebe couldn't deny her request and took her into her arms seconds later. She started singing to her, hoping it would help her drift off to sleep. She put her down long enough to rinse out the bucket and bring it back. Once that chore was done, she resumed cuddling with her little sweet girl for the rest of the night.

Ten minutes later, Phoebe felt her little girl's stomach jerk and grabbed the bucket and helped her sit up as she was sick again.

_Wow, 2:45 already?_ She thought. It took a full 14 minutes—Phoebe counted—for Paytin to stop throwing up the third time. After which, she pulled her against her and waited for her breathing to settle down. Once that happened, Phoebe walked over and picked up the wet cloth.

"Mommy!"

"Shhh, it's very early, baby. I know you're very sick," she said, placing her back into bed with the washcloth halved and lying on her forehead. "Stay here. I'm gonna see if we have anything to settle your stomach in the kitchen. Just try to sleep a little bit, okay?" she said kissing her cheek.

The little girl nodded.

Phoebe left the room, walking to the kitchen in long strides. Turning on the light, she searched the fridge, but to no avail. "Damn!" she cursed. She then walked over, picking up the phone.

-/-/-/-

Piper groaned, waking out of a sound sleep to grab the phone. "Hello?" she answered sleepily.

"Hey Piper, I'm sorry it's so early, but Paytin's really sick with the flu and—"

Sitting up, her sister interrupted. "Whoa, wait! Hospital sick or just she misses a day or two of school and you miss work sick?"

"The latter."

"Thank God, so what's up?"

"Yeah, she doesn't want medicine—"

"—what kid does?"

Phoebe grinned, leaning against the couch. "True. Anyway, I'm out of Ginger Ale and I was wondering if you had any?"

Piper stood up, walking out and down the stairs. "I'll check."

"Thanks."

"Yep, no problem. By the way, where's Coop?" she asked opening the fridge.

"He's at some Elder meeting I guess."

Piper scoffed. "What? They're gonna tell him how to do his job? They're not cupids, Phoebe."

Phoebe could hear her sister moving bottles around. She sighed. "That's exactly what I said, but they said it was important. If they hadn't destined us to be together, I swear I'd—"

"—I found it and it's 3/4 full."

"Okay, good. Do you want me to come by and get it?"

Piper laughed. "Leave a sick kid? You? Forget it. I'll be there in 20."

She smiled. "Okay, I'll unlock the door."

"Alright."

With that, Phoebe hung up the phone and made her way back to the bedroom. She found Paytin just beginning to nod off. She sat on the bed beside her and felt that her face was cooler, but not by much yet.

"Aunt Piper's coming over with something to help you."

She yawned. "Okay, Mommy. You lay with me?"

She smiled, crawling over her to lay on her other side and wrapped an arm around her. "Is this better?" she asked.

"Uh huh."

Five minutes later, Phoebe heard the front door open and close as well as a cabinet door and footsteps coming toward them.

"Baby, look at whose here." Phoebe said.

Paytin sat up. "Auntie Piper!"

She came and sat on the bed beside them. "Hi sweetie!" she set the Ginger Ale and cup on the nightstand. "Your mommy told me you weren't feeling well."

She shook her head. "Uh uh."

Phoebe laughed slightly, pointing to her attire.

"What?" her sister asked, raising an eyebrow. "You did an interview in a bathtub with a mermaid tail, remember?"

"It's just. . .you're in a robe and slippers driving in this? You? The _prestigious_ club and restaurant owner?"

Piper nodded. "Yep, but demons would catch this too if they dared wake me now." She uncapped the liquid, pouring a bit in a cup and handing it to her niece. "Here, drink this, sweetie."

"What is it?"

Phoebe thought a minute. "Kinda like 7-Up, but it works a little better."

"You say that about me and my clothes, but what would your faithful readers say if they caught you in that skimpy nightgown?"

Phoebe blushed a bit in surprise. "Uh, probably something that shouldn't be repeated in front of my child. But also I'd probably have suitors lined up for miles," she laughed.

Piper nodded, taking the cup from Paytin and setting it on the nightstand. "Wow," she caught the time. "3:47?" she stood up, stretching and yawning as she walked out of the room, motioning for Phoebe to follow her.

She looked to her daughter who was fast asleep, so she complied. Once they were out of the room, Phoebe closed the door to a crack on light.

"How long has she been sick?" Piper asked.

"Since about 12:30."

"Well, the flu has been going around. Just make sure you don't catch it."

She smiled. "Got it!"

Piper was about to leave when she heard footsteps. She smiled when the door opened and her niece ran to her. She picked her up. "You, missy, are supposed to be in bed asleep," she chastised playfully.

"I know, but I wanna say bye," she turned to Phoebe. "Can I Mommy?"

"Well, I don't know," she told her.

"Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeee?" she begged.

She gave in, sighing. "Oh, alright." She'd been so sick and Piper had come all that way. "Auntie Piper can put you back in my bed."

"Yay!"

"But no begging for a story. It's already way too late."

She pouted. "Okay."

Piper walked past her sister to her bedroom. Phoebe stood in the doorway wondering what Coop was up to in his meeting with the Elders.

~I miss you,~ she thought, knowing he could hear her. ~When are you coming home?~

She waited a few minutes, but heard nothing. He might've been asleep, so she thought it best not to try again until a more suitable hour. She walked into her room, seeing Piper tucking Paytin in.

"You feeling better, baby?" she asked, walking over to stand behind Piper.

"Yes, Mommy," she replied sleepily as Piper bent down and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, sweetie. I'll see you when you get better, okay?" she said as she straightened up.

She nodded and Piper turned to leave. "Auntie Piper, I love you," she said as her eyes drifted closed.

"I love you too," she whispered as she and Phoebe walked to the doorway. Phoebe sighed, a worried expression etched in her features. "She's okay, Pheebs. She hasn't thrown up in over half an hour and I think her fever is going—" before she could say another word, Phoebe threw her arms around her.

"Thank you," she said into her shoulder. "So much. I was—I was so…"

"Calm down," Piper said, wrapping her arms around her. "I know. I don't like to see Wyatt or Chris sick either. You did a wonderful job though," she pulled back. "I'm sure Mom, Grams and Prue would be very proud of how you handled this. I know I am." She told her smiling.

"Thank you. Now I think you should get to bed."

"Yeah, it doesn't help that I open in 4 hours."

"I'm sorry," she answered, feeling guilty. "You were the first person I thought of."

She waved it off. "Don't worry about it. One extremely tired day won't hurt anyone too much."

"At least you hope not, right?" Phoebe asked, hearing Paytin cry. "I should—"

She took her hand. "Yes, you should. I'll see myself out. Love ya!"

"Love you too!" she said walking back to the bedroom.

She turned off the main light and got in the opposite side of the bed, pulling Paytin close. "Hey, it's okay. Mommy's here now and I'm not leaving."

Paytin nodded, snuggling closer and wrapping an arm around her. "Love you, Mommy," she said nearly incoherently in her sleep.

"Love you too," Phoebe whispered, kissing the top of her head.

-/-/-/-

Hours passed and Phoebe slept as well as she could without Coop by her side. A slight _thump_ jarred her awake and she pulled her sick little girl closer instinctively before opening her eyes, but saw no one.

Thinking it was only the wind outside, she tried to fall back asleep, but she couldn't.

Hearing footsteps in the hall she made to move, but a familiar voice in her head stopped her.

~Phoebe, it's okay. Don't move. You don't wanna wake our baby girl after she's had such a terrible night~

Then a shadow fell by the window and Phoebe tried to move her little girl closer to the edge and herself to the middle so he could slide in.

"Hi, see you two had a rough night," he whispered, slinking an arm around her.

"Yeah, we did, but I think we're okay, especially now," she remarked leaning into his warm embrace.

He kissed the top of her head, knowing she'd never stop paying attention to their sick girl. That was just the kind of mother she was and he was very happy to be home with them. "I'm glad you're okay."

She slid back a bit, but she was still close enough to where if Paytin cried, she could lay a hand to quiet her. Now, she dared to turn her head and kiss him with his arms protectively around her. It only lasted a few seconds, but they needed no more time for it. "I was so worried about her when her temperature got high."

"I know, but you handled it without me, and your sister, until the end when you absolutely had to have help."

"I don't want it to be that way though. I don't want to have to handle this on my own again."

He hugged her tighter. "I know, but you'll do fine if need be. And you know that."

She smiled. Paytin started to whimper again. Phoebe scooted over a bit and wrapped an arm around her. "Ssshh, you're okay. Mommy and Daddy are here now, baby girl. Don't worry," she caught his gaze, "everything's gonna be fine."

**T H E~E N D

* * *

****Author's Note:** So, what do you think?

Thanks to: FaithInHim4ever, for Beta-reading this for me!

As far as my other stories go...

_Heaven's Mistaken Gift:_ This is the one I'm going to focus on for a while. I want to try to get ahead in this story and maybe it will set off some other ideas for my other stories.

_Brothers for Better or Worse:_ I'm trying to get chapter 3 finished up and posted. ~Any ideas for Chris's memories good or bad? If I use it (or them) in the next chapter, I will give you credit.

_Keeping Her Close:_ The next chapter of this is way in works, just have to keep moving.

_Released (Epilogue):_ This has kinda come to a standstill, but I'll keep trying!

_I'll Trust My Heart to You:_ I've been trying to pick this up, but I'm kinda out of ideas. I do have a good lead into the chapter though, so there is hope.

_The Only Ones:_ This has kinda come to a standstill, but I'll keep trying!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


End file.
